


lance west he likes

by enigmatize



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Against the Wall - Freeform, Anal Fingering, Angry Sex, Angst, Complete, Fingerfucking, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Angst, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Smut, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 21:43:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17030544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enigmatize/pseuds/enigmatize
Summary: lance is sad so keith fingerfucks him





	lance west he likes

God, what the fuck was Lance thinking? Getting into it with mister _Keith Kogane_. Stupid ass kid, with his stupid ass face. Why would he ever get involved with that? _You know what they say about them bad boys, Lance. You know damn well what your mamá told you._  But did he listen? Fuck no, he didn't.

"You're such an idiot," Lance tugged Keith along by the collar of his shirt, thin brows lowered in evident annoyance. "I can't fucking believe you're going off on some bullshit mission tonight and didn't even offer to fuck me beforehand! _P_ _endeja_."

Keith had learned at some point along the way of their relationship(?) that it was best to just allow Lance to get it out with no interruptions. On top of that, Keith was not about to pick a fight with him, not when he was required to drag himself to an entirely different planet not even 12 hours from now. He assumed they were both avoiding the truth, that they would be separated for who knows how long. Lance, especially; his emotions often translated into anger, despite how he was actually feeling.

Before he knew it, Keith found himself being dragged into Lance's bedroom, unsurprisingly. Just upon hearing the subtle _whoosh_ of the door closing, Lance had him shoved up against the nearest wall. "You expected to just up and leave for months without giving me something to jerk off to? _Really_?" Lance closed the distance between them with a harsh kiss before Keith could begin to form a response (or excuse, rather). Keith's hands naturally found their way to bony hips, already trailing underneath the thin t-shirt to rub along Lance's heated skin.

The kiss left just as quickly as it arrived, though, and Lance was chattering, yet again, "I want you to fingerfuck me, and then we nap until you leave. Is that okay?" He sounded out of breath from the speedwalk he did all the way to the bedroom, combined with the brief but passionate kiss.

 _Damn_ , Keith thought to himself, "Yeah, okay, more than okay." Alright, his turn to take charge. No way he would allow a twink to take control of him. Keith stood up from the wall and turned them around, until Lance was the one in his previous position. Keith didn't waste any time getting the other male out of his sweatpants, tugging them down with the boxers until they were across the room and forgotten about. To his surprise, Lance was already sporting a rather… impressive… chub, before they'd even gotten into the good stuff. "Got all worked up just thinkin' about me?" the thought pulled a little snicker from Keith's lips.

Before Lance had a chance to make some excuse, Keith had his fingertips pressed against a plump lower lip, "Get those nice n' wet for me, yeah?" That sure shut him up— aside from the sloppy sounds of him slobbering all over Keith's fingers. Hadn't even been five minutes and Lance was fucking _debauched_. Rutting his hips against Keith's clothed thigh, sighing and groaning softly around his slim fingers. As soon as Keith deemed it enough, he pulled his hand away from Lance's mouth, much to his dismay, before nudging a wet fingertip against his hole.

" _Oh_ , god.." Lance let out possibly the prettiest noise he'd ever heard in his life, as his middle finger gradually slid into his lover. As soon as it was buried to the knuckle, he nudged the second finger alongside it. He generally didn't use more than two or three, if he was only trying to get Lance off on his fingers. Besides, by the time he could get any more in he would be begging to cum, anyway.

It didn't take long for him to start working up a nice pace, with his chest pressed up against Lance's, and a bare, tan thigh hiked up around his waist, it couldn't get any better. Keith started out slow, dragging his fingers in and curling them just so, enough to brush Lance's prostate and drive him wild.

"Feel good, baby?"

" _Ooohh_.. Yes.. Oh, Keith, right there, _there_.." he desperately pawed at his lover's shirt, holding him close and bucking his hips down in a messy attempt to ride the long fingers spearing him open. What pretty sounds he could get out of him with his fingers alone. Keith decided quickly to pick up his pace, holding up the leg wrapped around him as he fingered Lance hard and fast, insistently rubbing against his prostate.

"Oh god, Keith.. Please, fuck yes- _oh_!" Blunt fingernails dug into his love's shoulders and back as he frantically bucked his hips, cumming between the two of them and getting on his stomach and Keith's shirt. After getting off of his brief little high, he spoke up again, "No wonder Kanye likes that," and received a slap on the arm. Rude.

—————

Unfortunately, Lance couldn't run away from his problems forever. After the two were rudely awoken from their nap by Allura, he could do nothing other than face the reality.

There he and Keith were, standing in the Lion's hangar, looking at anything to avoid facing the current situation.

"I'll be back before you know it," Keith was the first person to speak. Turning to look directly at Lance, "don't get into too much trouble while I'm gone."

"Heh," he tried to force a little laugh, but he wasn't fooling anyone, including Keith, "try my best." They didn't exchange any more words, maybe out of fear that someone would start crying, and then the other would cry as a result. Instead, a brief hug and a sneaky peck on the cheek from Lance before he was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> i know pendeja is feminine don't spanish police me
> 
> please comment below what you think and what i could improve on in the future, thanks!


End file.
